Uzumaki Girl
by Lolaisanokcat
Summary: Sometimes...Sometimes I lose control. Sometimes only the beat keeps me alive. The ever flowing beat of life...is my song not playing? SasuFEM!Naru
1. Prologue

Namikaze Girl

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be posting this? No. I wouldn't so….**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Umm okay another author's note…I making my fan fiction a little in tune with the series but…not really. There will be a lot of **Key **differences between this Fic and the actual plot in the beginning and **HUGE** differences as the story progresses.

* * *

One cold night on October 10, cries could be heard from a hospital building….

"Its beautiful baby girl congratulations" whispered Tsunade as she handed the baby into her mother's arms.

"She is beautiful isn't she Tsunade" replied Kushina gently holding the baby as though she'd disappear

"Only you and Arashi could birth such a beautiful girl," whispered Tsunade is a far away tone, remembering the battle that ensued outside.

Suddenly a young intern nurse rushed in

"Tsunade-sama should I let the family in now? ?" she said hurriedly.

Tsunade took in her appearance: scrubs stained with blood, black hair in disarray…she hadn't even had time to place in her contacts… Tsunade gave a curt nod and in seconds the intern was gone.

Within seconds an excited girl about two years old rushed in the room. A blur of Red and white she came to a full stop at the right of the hospital bed.

"mama?" The girl began "ish that my new baby sistah?"

Kushina giggled a bit "why, yes it is Suzu"

Suzu stepped onto her tiptoes as Kushina lowered the baby and looked deeply into her face. "what's her name?" she asked quietly as if the baby would break if she were any louder.

Kushina crinkled her forehead in thought as she looked at the fragile being in her arms "I haven't really thought of it actually…."

Suzuki made a frown of disapproval before breaking out into a full out grin. "Naru"

Just then two men entered the room. One was a young man…around his mid twenties with slightly mussed up bright blonde hair with stitches around his forehead standing at about 5'7 and the other was an old man about early to mid 60s with white hair and a medium length beard.

"Go on repeat it Suzu" the blonde man said.

Suzuki heaved a heavy sigh " I said Naru, like ta name on Daddy's special book!" she whispered heatedly.

"Oh! You mean Naruto!" Kushina spouted in realization "Well…Naruto…hmmmm" She said tasting the name on her tongue "I like it"

Suzuki threw her arms into the air "about time!" she quietly stormed "It's time for her special job!" she turned herself to the blonde man "isn't daddy"

Not thrown off by the toddler's outburst he chuckled "she is right Kushina"

Just then a thunderous earthquake shook the whole hospital they slowly realized what the small child had meant it was the newborns time to save lives and pay the price for it against her will at so young.

"Kushina…" The blonde man whispered

"I know…." She looked at her daughter one last time…she would be different in the later minuets to come. "Go on my little hero"

She quickly handed her husband their newborn and then watched as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**

* * *

At The Battle Front….**

Cries of "hold on the hokage will be here soon" and cries of fallen men could be heard for miles their pain as a huge 9 tailed fox attacked them.

They waited for their leader The Fourth Hokage.

He would save them.

Before The Hokage could get there a painful event had befallen his people. Blooded bodies and weakened ninjas near death…

still hopeful a cry broke through the battle….

"let me go my parents are still fighting" this was cry of a small child of two medic nin but the boy was by that point an orphan…

But hope had finally emerged…

A tall figure with blond hair was holding a small bundle on a giant frog known as Gamma Bunta.

The figure had jumped in front of the giant fox preformed few hand seals and a flash of light was seen followed by the long cry of a baby

The huge beast had fallen as did the medium figure, his arms cradling the bundle….keeping it from harm.

People crowded the baby and just started at it looking at it with caution as if they got to close to it would attack.

A white haired man had emerged from the crowd and picked up the baby and then two medic ninjas rushed to the blond haired man and carried him to a hospital…the worst was over.

_**

* * *

4 years later**_

A toddler with sunshine blonde pigtails wearing a short orange skirt, orange Mary Janes and a dressy white top was chasing a slightly tall red head girl. The red head was wearing a lovely red and pink summer dress and light pink rain boots with pink and red stockings.

"Suzu! Suzu! come on Suzuki! Stop running so fast!" The blonde girl called to the Red head. She was huffing and puffing, staggering behind the energetic red head.

The red head, Suzuki paused in her antics, giggling at the blonde. "Oh Naru-Chan! Quit running so slow!" she laughed

The little blonde huffed and plopped herself down on the grass "Suzu that's no fair! You have longer legs!" she whined.

'Suzu' ran over to where Naru plopped herself down "okay… we'll take a short break because it's your birthday" She smiled pulling her hand out towards Naru. Naruto took Suzuki's hand and pulled herself up.

Just then a girl with short purple hair wearing what looked like a light purple puffy skirt with a matching light purple shirt and light purple boots appeared with a nicely wrapped orange box.

she was followed by a girl with short brown ponytails wearing a pink baby doll top with pink sneakers carrying a military wrapped gift followed a blond, a red head, 4 brown haired boys, and two raven haired boys.

The blond, Temari had red and white wrapped gift and was wearing a long purple dress with a tinge of pink.

The first of the brown haired was Shikamaru Nara or Shika as his friends preferred. He wearing blue cargos with a blue vest and black shirt and had a normally wrapped gift.

The 2nd brown haired was Kiba Inuzuka or Dog breath as his so-called rival Naruto called him. His gift was wrapped in dog themed wrapping paper. He was wearing a beige vest with a white shirt and short brown cargos.

The 3rd brown haired was Chouji. He was wearing a white shirt with a black sling pack and a packed lunch with short white cargo pants.

The final brown haired boy was Kankuro he was wearing brown dog-ears while carrying his favorite mini puppet chibi Karasu and wearing a purple muscle shirt and black cargos his gift was horribly wrapped.

The first raven head was Haku whose gift was nicely wrapped with a bow. He was wearing a pink shirt with the kanji for calm on the front and the kanji for attitude on the back and blue pants and two silver bracelets.

The red head was gaara with a simply wrapped gift he was wearing a long sleeved dragon tee shirt with short white cargos.

The final Child, Sasuke Uchiha, clutched his gift nervously. He was wearing a Black t-shirt with the Uchiha fan embed into the corner with jeans and black sneakers.

The children made a pile of their presents on the grass and all grouped into a circle around Naruto.

"Thanks for coming everybody! Let's have some fun!" Naruto announced scanning her circle of friends "EVEN YOU UCHIHA!" she said pulling said child into the center.

"this is going to be troublesome" mumbled Shika from inside the circle. Temari promptly bumped him on the head.

"Shuddaup Shika!" she yelled annoyed

This went ignored by most of the other toddlers. It was normal behavior.

Somehow having wiggled out of the tight circle Hinata waved Naruto over to the CD player. When Naruto arrived there Hinata held a CD out.

"My cousin helped me make this CD for your party…can I play it?"

she said shyly looking at the player.

Naruto gave a wide smile "I don't see why not Hina-Chan"

Little did young Naruto know this would be the day she would find out something different about herself….

Hinata popped in the CD and the beat pumped out the speakers…

_Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,_

_People getting' down, that's right, from am to pm._

_Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,_

_All of y'all bumpin' this in your_ cars, from am to pm

Naruto felt her body move on its own so she went with it while everyone watched.

_Everybody wanna get down when you hear the sound and you bump the beat._

_Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week._

_Now when you're driving in your four by four and you turn this up on your stereo,_

_whether night or day, non-stop you'll play, and you know you still want more._

They started cheering her on and she held out a hand to Haku.

Haku took it and soon they were dancing together

_So find a honey that's standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor._

_From the front to the back let's go, hear this. Woo!_

_Soon all of them were dancing it was pretty catchy_

_Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,_

_People getting' down, that's right, from am to pm._

_Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,_

_All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from am to pm_

Then like magic the word just flew into her mouth and she was singing the song even though she had never heard it before

_Everybody in the club c'mon keep bobbin' your head now to this song._

_You got the beats and breaks and your body shake, and we're doin' it all night long._

_Any time or place, any place or time, no we don't need no sleep._

_Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week_

Weird know the small group of children where following Naruto and it looked like they were putting on a performance for an imaginary crowd but little did they know their parents were watching the whole thing.

_So find a honey that's standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor._

_From the front to the back let's go, hear this. Woo!_

They thought the children where pretty good especially the leader Naruto

_Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,_

_People getting' down, that's right, from am to pm._

_Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,_

_All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from am to pm_

Naruto had no clue on why she was dancing or how but she liked it.

_Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,_

_People getting' down, that's right, from am to pm._

_Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,_

_All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from am to pm_

Her body swayed bounced and popped all on its own

_From the front to the back c'mon and bob your head, yeah._

_Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, yeah._

_No we don't need no sleep, all night we rock that beat._

_So you know what to do, just make it move and make it move, yeah_

Everyone was enjoying himself or herself.

_So find a honey that's standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor._

_From the front to the back let's go, hear this. Woo!_

If you were walking by you would have seen a small crowd watching these kids dance and you would've seen amazed faces.

_Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,_

_People getting' down, that's right, from am to pm._

_Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,_

_All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from am to pm_

The music was coming to an end…

_Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,_

_People getting' down, that's right, from am to pm._

_Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,_

All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from am to pm

The music faded and the energy died but the moment was forever engraved into memory.

The day Naruto learned she could dance.

* * *

So our story finally begins after the long prologue so review! Tell me what you liked and what I should improve on. Flames are welcome just expect to get a (most likely very mean)

reply and please review!

Naruto likes when people review, right Naru?

**Naruto: Yes! So please Review**

That's Naruto and he approves this Fan Fic!

To kēki o taberu takusan no shiawase ni naru

(tell me what that means an I'll update sooner...or at least try to...I have half of chapter 2 FIANLLY)

Can you say Lazy


	2. Find Preview

It happened again…

The dream.

I've been having the same dream, every night ever since the graduation test was announced…

It's dark.

I'm in some sort of cavern…

Then I see **him.**

He looks just like Sasuke, only much older…

Beside him are bars.

Thick bars.

I know where they lead to, what they hide…I am scared.

He doesn't say a word to me, only outstretches his hand.

I'm scared.

From bars I hear it. Soft at first, then louder as the tempo of my heart picks up.

Like an eerie techno song.

It says "Find", only that word over and over again until I hear my own voice respond…

"Who?"


End file.
